User talk:Klobis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rikuo Nura page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cococrash11 (Talk) 06:14, March 22, 2011 What are you doing? What are you doing adding DEFAULTSORT in the articles? Please stop before I give you a warning. --Cococrash11 04:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : Don't you mean to expand this wiki? See Naruto or BLeach Wikia. Please let me know why adding DEFAULTSORT is wrong. --Klobis 06:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yuki Onna Your account was only blocked for a couple of days, so you should have access again soon. The reason we keep reverting the page back is because there has been extensive discussion on the matter, which you can read on the article's talk page. You were blocked because you repeatedly ignored what we, the admins, were telling you. -- Lynxian 15:00, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Stop undoing pages. Could you please stop undoing the contents of the character pages! It's the second time that you're undoing the Tsurara page and you removed the kanji and romanji names from the Exposition Arc and also from the Tamasaburō which that character uses sometimes 2 of the different kanji sometimes. This is slightly frustrating me because "we" must then reverting the contents back. If you're trying to help, then help us out by adding contents add the pages or whatever is needful for this wikia, but not keep undoing pages. KidProdigy (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Could you stop undoing things of this wikia, especially the Exposition Arc and Hakuran-kai has three meanings, I have no idea which meaning you are stuck to, but it means fair, exhibition and Exposition or else I didn't put it in the infobox. Evenly that you're keep undoing the Tsurara page and sees that you where been putting her name + her last name and her name in the same infobox which makes no any sense. I'm not the only one frustrated about it, but also Lynxian. So I've blocked you're account because of three times undoing pages and evenly telling you not to, ignore my warning and undoing a pages and making it confusing for the readers where a other admin was busy to clean up your mess. If you have any problems about this, you can put it here in your talk page. KidProdigy (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:08, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yamabuki Otome Can you just explain it to Lynxian, she is undoing your statement. Anyways you lined a kanji extra. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 22:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Oookay, after reading the cover flap and digging around some more online, I see the problem now. In Nuraverse, Yamabuki was originally just a nameless ghost/spirit (yuurei) but Rihan gave her the name Yamabuki Otome. However, there IS, in fact, a yokai in folklore called "Yamabuki no Otome." She basically appears on mountain paths in fields of flowers, from what I remember off the top of my head. I'll look it up again for the details. Anyway, one site I found did a pretty good analysis of the dilemna: it said that yuurei and yokai aren't quite the same thing, so it's highly unlikely that the nameless yuurei was transformed into a yokai named Yamabuki Otome. So, basically, we might as well put her as being both. -- Lynxian 00:50, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yamabuki no Otome It's a story that refers to a pretty well-known Japanese poem about the yamabuki flower. Basically, the samurai Ota Doukan was out hawking (or visiting his father, it varies) when he was caught in a sudden downpour. He stopped at an inn/farmer's house to borrow a grass raincoat and a single girl came out, silently holding out a yamabuki blossom to him. He then either leaves in anger and is later told the truth by a retainer or realizes the meaning of her actions right there due to recalling a certain poem ("The Yamabuki has flowers like the brocade robes of the wealthy, yet it is so poor it cannot afford even a grass raincoat"). Supposedly the area subsequently became known as the yamabuki village. There's another story about a princess who was born into a wealthy family of high status but who, upon gaining an education, was able to understand herself and see her situation as it really was. She became fascinated by the single-ply yamabuki flower (which apparently can't bear fruit, unlike the dual-ply version) and believed it would someday bear fruit. As such, she continued to send letters to the man she loved (even though her love would never bear fruit, thus making her just like the yamabuki flower). -- Lynxian 02:28, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Tamasaburo Then tell me where you've seen that it is on that kanji and I can compare them or make a research if you're right. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 22:45, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'd ask you which chapter you've seen Tamasaburō correction and without answering me, you are undoing it. If this happens once more then you will get banned for another time. You make a user feel not trust worthy and give a feeling of "I don't care about it" and neglecting another contributer. May I suggest you of reading our policy before you are making another edit. If you can edit normally then OK, but come up with the source of undoing and we can see the problem and then you have any right to undo the edits. Undoing edits with no source of information is at most of the wikia's considered as vandalism. Undoing is only if someone vandalize an page. So remember, tell the source and then undo, If you undo and you drop the source and there is a mistake then it isn't your fault. But undoing without source is considered as vandalism, not only at here but at most of the wikias. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :: And you ask me why you should find the source and why I must find it!! Because you claimed it is not true, I explained it to you. But you ain't listening again! You have the information from the trivia section!! You show me source of Yamabuki that she is a yūrei, now I wanna see how you find Tamasaburō's information. AND!!! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS CLAIMING IT NOT WRONG!! because you...for the last time...got it from the trivia section. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Since you are not reading the raws, look! You see, it has the 珠 kanji. SO DO NOT UNDO THE PAGE ANYMORE!!! BECAUSE YOU ARE REALLY AND REALLY WRONG!!!! And if you do read the manga in Japanese, then be sure if you know your Japanese good. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 07:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::The kanji is staying at there. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 08:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::The kanji is staying at there, like it or not. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 11:06, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I got no any time to discuss this things with you to the end, just leave the page like he is and accept it. The reason is you aren't civil to what you're doing. Like last time when you where been undoing the "Exposition Arc" page. You said "Do you know what Hakurankai is/means". Next time when you're undoing a PAGE then come up with the SOURCE. Because most wikis that thinking that it is vandalism if you're undoing a page with no reason. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't understand why I say that you must come with the proof, how long are you around wikia? Anyways the kanji stays. You also found the source that Yamabuki is in fact a yūrei, why not came with the source that about Tamasaburō's kanji. And stop with discussion and deal with it. Or go where you edited first, to get more experience + how to communicate with another contributer in a civil way. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 12:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I know what "Probatio diabolica" means (wth are you my English teacher??). And let's solve this now, If you don't understand this, then I can't agree with you, if you understand it, then I agree with you and pretend that this is nvr happened. What I mean: *#You undid the page in the first place because you think that Tamasaburō is with "珠" kanji instead of "玉" kanji. *#Lynxian undid your edits and said "Both kanji are used at different times for Tamasaburo's name." OK we both know that it is wrong and cause confusion. So I tough she might be true. *#You undid the page and said "not... where is the source?", probably you've read the chapter and know that it is wrong. ** Coming to the point: You undid the page instead of asking Lynxian why she undid the page. *#Lynxian undid it again saying "In the chapters themselves. I know, because I translated them.", It's true, she is translating them. *#You then undid again and ask again for the source, but didn't came with a conversation between contributers and administrators. *#Spanner020 undid your edit and you undid it again saying "I asked you the source." *#The I undid it again and says "It doesn't give you any right for asking and then undoing. Each contributer are equals and we are not bossing around!!" because I edited on a lot of wikias and on most of them, the contributer must not undo a page that isn't vandalized which they must discussed it with an administrator. It can be, what if the contributers came with a goos source and did something wrong about some small thing and someone undoing it, then it counts as vandalism. *#I came to your talk page and ask you where you've seen the right kanji so that i can compare them and see who has right. But you didn't and you ask constantly me that I must gonna search for the source. *#This conversation takes to long which it becomes an "Probatio diabolica" known as (devil's proof). If you understand why I ask you the source is because I want to compare them. But you say that I must come with the source which leads me thinking that it make no any sense, then this is an unproven fact. And due to your previous undoings (Tsurara and Yamabuki's pages) we are keep thinking that you are doing it for no reasons and don't say of "In Chapter (number), (character) is that (reason)", so we can understand that, but if you undo it and saying nothing then we are thinking "He is just undoing it for fun". Try to understand that, then you know the reason that the kanji stays at there. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Now you've got what you wanted, let's forget this useless discussion about Tamasaburō. But next time, come with the source where you've see it so we can agree with the undoing if it goes wrong. We can come up with the source, but you can also come with it, so that we can compare them who is right or wrong. ''KidProdigy'' (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 13:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC)